badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
A Hunted House
Have you ever played the game "Truth or Dare"? If not i'm sorry but I don't have time to explain it. By the way did you see that great movie on Nick last week? It was about someone having breakfast or something. I can't remember it. Anyways, I was dared to go into this haunted house in the middle of nowhere down the street from my house. I had to go alone because my friends were at my moms wedding, and one was sick with something. As I approached the building, I was greeted with an eerie chill around my antecubital. The door was suprisingly unlocked, but I didn't want to be rude so I went in through the back door. The building was silent, so silent that it was scary, but I didn't turn around! The place had everything, from pictures of people, to televisions that worked. It felt almost as if I was at my own home, but without everything. Suddenly I was greeted with an aromatic aroma. The smell smelled like muffins, but I wasn't sure so I wanted to check the kitchen just in case it was muffins and not a trap! As I entered the kitchen, I was greeted with a smile by a lady who looked very old, but don't worry, I didn't tell her that. She turned to me while carrying the muffins and said "Hello honey! Do you want some of grandma's muffins?" Of course I denied because it seemed very suspicious, but I couldn't resist so I ate them when she wasn't looking. She hummed the same tune over and over again. "Hum hum hum humhumhumhum hum hum hum". I don't know what it was, but it sounded evil. "I'm going to make another batch!" she said monotonously. She turned to the 2 ft.x 1 ft. Black and Decker over that had 6 knobs that went from low to high. The timer on it was broken with glass hanging off the sides. There was a white kettle on it which was totally out of style from the rest of the room. The handle on it slowly opened, revealing 2 racks (not a girls) that looked hot (thermally). She slowly put the trays onto the racks, shaking her tiny hands while doing so. The temperature on the oven was so hot that it was as if I could see steam coming from its insides. All of a sudden I heard a loud thump. I noticed at the same time that 2 of the buttons were white, while the others were black or red, which totally threw me off. She lifted her hand to reveal that her hand was red from touching the hot rack on the oven! She started to swear, and curse while flapping her wrist around the air. It was the scariest sight ever, and I would know because I was there. She stopped and turned to me and said "Autumn, THIS IS HOW I DIED!!!" in a demonic voice. It was horrifying because my name was Autumn! I quickly ran toward the oven to grab the hideously white kettle, when it opened to reveal 666 inside of it! I quickly fled out of the house and never went near it again. When my friends asked if I really did the dare I showed them the white kettle, that looked much better in my own house. Maybe that's why I smell fresh muffins every night. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Ghost